


The One Where Dean Fucks Himself (literally)

by jenmishwarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, I’m so sorry, M/M, Selfcest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishwarrior/pseuds/jenmishwarrior
Summary: exactly what the title says. takes place during 15x13
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Dean Winchester, dean winchester/au dean winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The One Where Dean Fucks Himself (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry for this mess it’s my first time ever writing a fic lol

“You’re telling me you’ve never been with a guy before.. never even thought about what it would feel like?” AU Dean questioned, slowly getting up from the table and closing the gap between them. 

“No and i’ve sure as hell never thought about fucking myself” Dean objected, though he was lying. He has thought about what it would be like to be with a man, multiple times. Benny. Lee. Cas. Too bad he repressed his bisexuality and never acted on it.

“Well.. I could show you what you’ve been missing all these years.” the flamboyant man grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pulled him in for a kiss that was chaste and experimental at first and instantly turned more intense.

Dean let out a moan as AU Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth. He ripped off his alternate version’s tan colored jacket and white shirt. Dean took off his own flannel shirt and T-shirt and threw it on the floor, not caring where it landed.

Dean has no idea how he got himself in this situation. Just a few minutes prior he was sat at the map table striking up a conversation with the wealthier version of himself. Next thing he new he was making out with him. He really hoped that both versions of Sam stayed out of the bunker long enough so they wouldn’t walk in on him. 

They pulled away panting. AU Dean unbuckled Dean’s belt and shoved down his jeans and boxers in one go. AU Dean proceeded to effortlessly lifted Dean up and set him on the map table. 

There Dean was splayed out on the giant table, exposed and vulnerable to his alternate self (though he knew what he looked like since it was his own body). The other version of himself unbuckled his own pants and added them to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

He climbed onto the table, giving Dean a quick peck on the lips and slowly started making his way down his body, leaving kisses on the various freckles on his sun kissed skin, his toned chest and stomach, and the inside of his thighs. Since this was just an alternate version of himself, he knew exactly what turned him on and made himself go crazy.

AU dean hesitated for a moment and looked up at himself for permission. Once he was saw Dean nodded he wrapped his plump pink lips around the head of his oh-so-familiar cock and licked the tip. He then started to drag his tongue up and down the shaft, causing the other man to curse.

After a while He removed his tongue from his shaft and wrapped his lips around the tip once again and slowly went deeper until his cock hit the back of his throat. 

He pulled off with a pop sound and did the same thing again. He was not inexperienced in the slightest.

“Mmh stop teasing...” Dean said, starting to grow impatient.

Dean gripped AU Dean’s hair tightly and let out a loud moan, trying to fuck up into his mouth. His legs were starting to tremble.

“Fuck i’m gonna-“ he started.

AU Dean pulled off and smirked, Dean’s cock shining with spit and precum and AU Dean’s lips swollen and also shining.

“I am going to open you up slowly, piece by piece, until you’re begging for me to fuck you.” the alternate version of himself said in a low, seductive voice.

Hearing himself talk like that made Dean let out a loud moan. He almost came from those words alone.

AU Dean climbed off the table and reached into his jacket pocket, grabbing a tiny bottle of  
lube. He clicked the bottle cap open and spread a generous amount on his fingers. He circled his index finger around the opening of the other man’s hole. He slowly pushed in up until the first knuckle. Dean hissed at the burning feeling but enjoyed it. This was all a new territory for him.

After a short while AU Dean added a second and third finger and thrusted them in and out. He added his tongue and simultaneously licked over his hole whilst fingering him. Dean let out a string of curse words and grew more impatient as time went on.

“Fuck that feels so-” Dean moaned, not being able to finish his sentence. 

“God You’ve got no idea how hot we look”

AU Dean removed his fingers and he suddenly felt empty.  
That emptiness was replaced with the feeling of a cock lining up at his hole 

“You ready?” Dean asked, waiting for a response from his alternate self before he continued.

“Yes.. just fuck me please” Dean whined in his gruff voice. 

Au Dean lined his cock up with his hole and slowly pushed past the rim of his hole. Both men let out similar moans as he bottomed out.

It took everything in him to not come right at that moment hearing himself moan like that.

Once his cock was fully inside Dean he stilled.  
“Move please, fuck!” Dean cursed and he started to thrust in and out.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of skin slapping together and loud whimpers and groans.

As time went on Dean grew closer to his orgasm as AU Dean continued to buck his hips and increase his speed and whispering dirty things into his alternate version’s ear

“Mmh yes just like that”

Dean lifted his hands from the table and started to stroke AU Dean’s cock, fast and hard, and stroked himself with another. 

“I-I’m almost there. fuck. Make me come.” His breath started to falter and was on the verge of coming.

AU Dean was bucking his hips even faster now and his groans became increasing loud.  
“You feel so good around me.. ahh fuck!” AU Dean cursed

“Ohhh fuck yes right there i’m gonna come” AU Dean leaned down and made out with himself while continuing to increase his speed.

Dean stilled and buried himself deep inside of  
hole and groaned. Dean could feel (his own?) come inside of him and that’s all it took for him to come.

He kissed himself roughly before pulling out and laying on the table next to himself.

“Well that was.. something.” Dean said panting as he came down from his orgasm.

“You weren’t too bad yourself.” AU Dean said to himself


End file.
